


All You Need Is Love

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Because they're just so in love, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Every time I think about these two for too long I start to cry, Feel-good, Fluff, Happy, I Love You, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marriage, Married Couple, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Bruce and Thor are newlyweds





	All You Need Is Love

“Bruce we can’t be doing this,” Thor laughed as his brand new husband pulled him into a closet and locked the door behind them. “It’s our _wedding_.”

 

“Exactly,” Bruce replied, eyes bright. “It’s _our_ wedding. Which means we can do whatever we want.”  Despite being much shorter than Thor, Bruce pushed him up against the wall and kissed him madly.

 

“I love you so much,” the doctor said between heated kisses, pulling Thor down to him by the front of his tux. “We can go celebrate with the others later, right now I just have to kiss you some more because that one kiss at the altar wasn’t nearly enough.”

 

Thor laughed against Bruce’s mouth but didn’t say anything, just hugged the shorter man close as he eagerly returned each kiss.

 

Kissing was something Thor and Bruce could do forever. Most of the time it didn’t even lead to sex, they would just simply make out for hours on end.

 

It had started with their first kiss and only escalated from there. It was Bruce who had initiated it, and Thor had frozen up for a solid two minutes before yanking the doctor back to him for more.

 

And now they were married, free to kiss as much as they wanted whenever they wanted.

 

“I love you,” gasped Thor as Bruce began kissing across his cheek, under his ear and down his neck. “You mean more to me than......than......” It was becoming hard to think.

 

“Well good,” Bruce laughed softly. “It would be kind of weird if you didn’t, since we’re married now and all.”

 

Bruce pulled back to smile at his husband and Thor couldn’t take it anymore. He lifted Bruce up and spun them around so that their positions were switched and Bruce was now the one up against the wall before kissing the dark haired man with everything he had.

 

He could feel it as Bruce wrapped his legs around his waist, and his happiness grew, small sparks zapping from his fingertips as he ran them through Bruce’s hair.

 

He always found it hard to completely control his powers when he was around Bruce. The doctor just made him so happy and he was just so in love that he couldn’t help himself. The effects ranged from small zaps of electricity when they held hands, to electrical appliances exploding when they kissed, and the first time they had slept together the power had gone out for a mile in each direction. They still had yet to live that one down, as the rest of the Avengers constantly teased them about it.

 

“Babe,” said Bruce as Thor kissed him, trying to get the words out but failing as Thor kissed him again and again and again.

 

“Baby---” Again he failed.

 

“Husband.....”

 

 _That_ worked.

 

Thor kissed him once more, hard, and then drew away, a huge smile on his face and his blue eyes going even bluer as they sparkled with lighting.  He set Bruce on the ground, but stayed holding both his hands. “Yes, my love?”

 

“I think it’s been long enough. We should probably head to the reception now or people will start to wonder where we are.” Bruce’s hair was standing on end from Thor’s electricity. He looked like a cartoon character who had stuck a fork in an electrical socket and Thor loved it.

 

“Let them wonder,” Thor said, bringing their heads together, noses brushing as they kissed yet again. “Right now I just want to stay here with my husband, who I will treasure for the rest of his life.”

 

Bruce made a noise and pushed Thor away. “The rest of _my_ life?” he asked.

 

Thor looked worried. He hadn’t meant to offend. “Darling, I’m immortal, but you.......” He didn’t go on. He didn’t want to think about that on their wedding day.

 

To his surprise however, Bruce began to laugh. “Thor, honey, sweetheart.” He laughed some more. “The Other Guy halted my aging process. I’m just as immortal as you are.”

 

“B-but your hair.......” Thor began.

 

Bruce only laughed harder. “That’s from stress.” He was laughing so hard his sides hurt, and he reached up to cup Thor’s face in his hand. “You’re stuck with me until the end of time, for better or for worse.”

 

Thor’s face of confusion and worry immediately lit up. “Really?” He sounded ecstatic.

 

Bruce nodded. “Really.”

 

Thor looked happier than a kid on Christmas. He lifted Bruce up, spinning him around, and caught Bruce’s legs so that when they stilled again he was holding his husband bridal style.

 

Bruce went red at the look Thor was giving him. He was looking at him with all the love in the universe. “This really is the happiest day of my life,” he said softly.

 

Bruce hooked his arms around Thor’s neck. “Mine too.”

 

Their heads were brought together as they kissed yet again, foreheads resting against each other when it ended. “I love you,” Bruce said again. “I love you so much and I’m going to tell you every single day for the rest of our lives.”

 

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” Thor replied. He held Bruce a little closer. “Would it be silly of me to ask if I could kiss you again?”

 

Bruce moved one arm so that he was cradling the back of Thor’s head, already bringing him down for just that. “Just shut up and kiss me,” he murmured, instants before they were back to kissing yet again.

 

By now the wedding reception was completely forgotten about, and by the time they did remember it it was too late. They had missed the whole thing.

 

It was definitely another thing the rest of the Avengers would be teasing them about, but they found that they honestly couldn’t care less.

 

They were happily married and madly in love and that was all that mattered.


End file.
